


My One True Star

by Kuniimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuniimi/pseuds/Kuniimi
Summary: Hi!This is the prologue of "My One True Star"I had started writing this a while ago whilst I was deeply into Haikyuu so If I end up messing one or two things up, please let me know and I will try my best to fix it in later chapters.Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)-Zeyves <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is the prologue of "My One True Star"  
> I had started writing this a while ago whilst I was deeply into Haikyuu so If I end up messing one or two things up, please let me know and I will try my best to fix it in later chapters.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> -Zeyves <3

Hanahaki Disease;  
A rare disease is where the victim of an unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up petals of flowers growing in their lungs, Which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated.  
The only way to be saved from this Disease is if the other person of the romance falls for you, or if you get surgically removed, but that would remove any existing romantic feelings with the infection.

Hinata steps onto the court, determination written all over his face. It’s his first ever volleyball game after long and tedious months of practicing alone and with people around the school. Yukigaoka boys volleyball club is here and they are ready to win, well at least their captain is. Hinata looks across the court at the opposing team; Kitagawa, Home of the ‘King’, Tobio Kageyama.  
As Hinata’s team made their way into position, Hinata could feel all eyes on him. Whispers fill the gymnasium. The piercing eyes of Tobio Kageyama is all Hinata could feel on him, like it was only them.  
Hinata lifts his head and meets the king's mighty glare. After their mishap outside of the bathroom, it seems as if Tobio has much more hatred for the oranged haired doofus.  
The Captains approach one another, Hinata and Kitagawa's captain grasp each others dry hands, Hinata's shaking whilst the others is calm.  
Let’s just say, Kitagawa swept the floor with Yukigaoka.  
Hinata stands on the court in shock as everyone else begins to pack up. Izumi pats Hinata’s shoulder gently, “We tried our best. Lets go Shoyo.”  
Hinata nods and slumps his way off of the court. Making their way down to their bus, Hinata Spots Kitagawa, “Hey!” The orange haired boy yells while running down the stairs trying not to slip. “Hey King!”  
Kageyama Freezes and turns around to see the small rodent staring at him from the staircase. “T-this isn’t over! I will beat you one day! And I will be the king of the court!”. “Okay.” Kageyama smirks and turns on his heel and walks swiftly, catching up to his team. 

And that's where it all began.


	2. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their morning practice for the Preliminaries, Hinata gets a bit sick after messing up a jump and sending Asahi crashing into his small body.  
> He finds himself throwing up, seeing pink and yellow bits in his throw up in the grass.  
> What is it? Only if he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is the true Chapter 1 of "My One True Star"  
> I had started writing this a while ago whilst I was deeply into Haikyuu so If I end up messing one or two things up, please let me know and I will try my best to fix it in later chapters.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> -Zeyves <3

Kageyama enjoys his stroll to school in the early morning, listening to music and looking at the sunrise.  
“SLOW POKE!” An orange blob speeds past him. Kageyama shakes his head and mumbles a quick “Shit” under his breath before running full speed towards the boy ahead of him. He can see the smaller boy almost tripping over his bike numerous times.  
“OW!” ah yes, the lovely sound of Hinata getting hit in the ankle with one of the pedals. Kageyama quickly wizzes past him and onto the school grounds, speedily making his way to the club room.  
Falling to his knees, Kageyama raises his fist in victory as Hinata slumps on the staircase. “I…….. Can’t……” Hinata gasps for air holding his chest, “Breathe.” he finishes a bit afterwards.  
Daichi and Suga walk up to the two boys gasping for air, “Airheads, using your energy before practice is a bad move.” Daichi laughs and squeezes by Hinata who has laid his body across the entirety of the bottom stairs. Suga helps Kageyama to his feet and grab his bag, while grabbing Hinata's arm and hoisting the boys up the staircase to the club room.  
“Tanaka? You’re here… on time?” Kageyama says dumbfounded  
“HEY! WHY IS THAT SO SURPRISING TO YOU!?” Tanaka quickly throws back initiating a small argument between the two boys. “Cut it out Tanaka, you're always late that's why he asked.” Kiyoko steps in the conversation while Daichi unlocks the door. Hinata rushes in and flops on the ground groaning about Suga’s insane grip. Suga just chuckles and tosses Kageyama's bag on his shelf. Hinata opens his eyes to see a very tall Nishinoya staring down at him. “When did nishinoya become so bloody tall?” Hinata gapes.  
“He never did dumbass.” Kageyama states in a monotone voice while shaking his head, hiding a small smile.  
“Language!”  
“Sorry Daichi..”  
Nishinoya jumps down off of Asahi’s shoulders and helps Hinata off of the floor “I am so pumped for today!” Noya chuckles, hopping over to tanaka to change. “And why’s that?” Ennoshita asks while walking into the room with Tsukishima and Tadashi hot on his tail. “The girls team is coming to practice with us.. Duh? Ladies in short shorts? Hell Yes!” Noya boasts while high fiving Tanaka.  
Daichi smacks Nishinoya on the back of the head for the rude comments and walks out of the room with Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tadashi, Suga, Tanaka and Ennoshita with him. Asahi changes quickly, but waits for Hinata and Noya to finish. “Let’s go small ones.”  
When they make it into the Gym, everyone is starting to set up the net. Hinata runs in and starts helping immediately. Kageyama, Tadashi, Tsukishima and Tanaka are on the floor stretching as Suga and Daichi talk with Kiyoko about Nationals in a week.  
Coach Ukai walks in yawning, “Okay boys! Huddle together.” He says loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone runs up to him and sits down.  
Yachi walks in, sneaking past Coach Ukai.  
Ukai turns his head and stares down and Yachi. She looks terrified, she immediately drops to her knees and starts apologizing profusely. “Get up kid.” Ukai laughs and Yachi nods quickly and springs to her feet, running to Kiyoko and stands beside her making everyone giggle a bit.  
“Okay, Qualifiers are in a week and we are versing Shiratorizawa. This match determines if we make it into nationals or not. Today the Girls team will be joining us in our practice so they can verse against a qualified team.” Coach Ukai explains. Noya nods with a smirk on his face at the mention of the girls team making Tsukishima shove him with his elbow. You can tell Nishinoya desperately wants to yell at Tsuki to ‘Respect his Upperclassmen’ but wont since last time he did that, he was forced to clean the toilets and Coach Ukais store,  
“Never again.” is what he said while ripping off the pink rubber gloves drenched in toilet water.  
Coach Ukai’s voice fills everyone's ears yet again, “The girls team will be joining us this morning and after school so they can play quote on quote ‘Beat our tiny asses.’ so.. Yeah. They should be here any minute now.”  
Yamaguchi turns to Tsukishima, “Is my ass really tiny..?”  
Tsuki shakes his head and pulls him in for a quick hug rubbing his back in sympathy for the smaller boy.  
“Hi boys!” Michimiya says excitedly. “Are you ready to be beaten by a bunch of girls?” she giggles while slipping off her jacket.  
The girls pile in and stand in front of the boys. Tanaka, Asahi and Noya practically drooling all over their shirts.  
“Where’s Emma?” Noya asks, Concerned for his friend.  
“Oh, She’s been sick in the hospital for a few weeks.” Mao explains.  
Daichi nods and sets everyone up to do some practice shots against the girls. They practice their setting for about 10 minutes and then It’s time for Hinata's specialty, Spikes.  
Kageyama and Suga are at the net ready to set the ball for Asahi and Hinata. Yachi tosses the ball to Kageyama, who sets it high enough for Hinata to get a running start and speed past Tanaka, Tsukishima and Ennoshita and Jump in time to hit the ball down hard. He Cheers and runs to the back of the Court with Asahi beside him.  
After a few sets, Coach decides to do the Four person Decoy Spike. Yachi again tosses a ball to Kageyama who quickly sets it. Hinata, Tanaka, Tsukishima and Asahi all run forward and Jump, ready to hit the Spike.  
As they are all jumping, Hinata slips and misses his jump making Asahi smashes into his small body, sending them tumbling to the ground.  
“Hinata!” Suga yells from across the gym. Asahi lifts himself up and stares at Hinata in shock.  
Everyone is silent. You could hear a pin drop. The girls team covers their mouths and run over to the boys team who are crowded around Asahi and Hinata.  
The orange haired boy slowly lifts his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach, feeling a need to vomit. Hinata jumps to his feet and pushes through the large huddle type thing and runs out of the gym.  
Asahi stares in shock and stands up quickly. “Shit.” He runs out after Hinata thinking he really hurt the smaller boy with his body mass, This time the two teams making a space for him to leave.. He hears vomiting noises and whips his head to the noise. He sees a blob of orange hunched over the grass. Asashi runs to the boy and places a hand on his back.  
Hinata is staring down at the grass in confusion and shock. Asahi changes his focus and looks at the vomit covered grass,  
To see flower petals dispersed throughout the liquid.  
Hinata sits back on his feet while wiping his mouth with his shirt. “I-it’s just the grass right..? Just tiny f-flowers?” Hinata asks with a small painful voice, all of his bouncy energy gone.  
Asahi sighs and pulls Hinata in for a hug, still very confused since there were no flowers in sight.


End file.
